


Right hand, left hand

by sevenall



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the reason she can drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right hand, left hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



She takes him to bed sometimes, or he takes her, it is hard to tell. The only certainty is their hands in the darkness, their mouths. Being with him is like being alone, only she is not.

During mainday, she is Captain, he is Helm One. Mallory and Graff to the crew and troops. She calls him JG once in a while, old, old joke. With him onboard, she may indulge as she pleases and still know the ship is safe. He is the reason she can drink.

She values that. Him. Her habits and needs are still her own, but when the need to wound is too strong, she avoids him. He would take it from her, she knows, same as he took Keu’s betrayal and that of Keu’s Number Ones, Saito and Demas. Real upstanding group of people, that. So she keeps her head and does not fuck him over. Defers to what remains of merchanter sensibilities, his and hers.

Long time ago, but merchanter was the first thing they were. He must be older than she is, born on Gloriana on its last deep space run; neither of them has done the math in years. Rejuv is what matters and he is doing fine. If he comes out of jump these days grayer than he went in, it’s a well-known side effect of the drugs. As is loss, of time of space.

He is the reason she can drink and worse. It is not her intention to let go of that, ever.

FIN


End file.
